


Jigen

by 2bnallegory



Category: Lupin the Third
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bnallegory/pseuds/2bnallegory
Summary: Jigen Daisuke from Lupin the Third.





	Jigen

**Author's Note:**

> Jigen drawn with Faber-Castel polychromos colored pencils.


End file.
